Poèmes de l'avent
by AuntyBlue
Summary: Connaissez-vous le principe du calendrier de l'avant ?... Oui... Parfait. Alors à défaut de chocolats, voilà ce qu'une petite auteure de fanfic vous propose : un poème par jour sur un personnage de Fairy Tail dans l'attente de Noël et de vos cadeaux... NB : Les poèmes sont rédigés pour le jour même.
1. Avant Propos

Avant propos

Cher lecteur égaré et passager,

En ce moment, l'heure est à la fête de Noël ! Et qui dit fête de Noël, dit décembre, dit chocolat… Et qui dit décembre et chocolat, dit calendrier de l'avant !

Ne pouvant point t'offrir des chocolats ayant la forme de tes personnages préférés tous les jours (commodité de transports, de budget, et de vie en IRL… j'imagine que tu comprends), je te propose des poèmes de l'avant ! Un poème par jour jusqu'à l'arrivée de Noël et des cadeaux que tu recevras si très sage tu as été.

Quand dis-tu ? Vais-je tenir tous les jours sans retard ?...

La réponse, tu l'auras tous les jours jusqu'au 24 décembre !

De ce fait, je te laisse le libre choix de déguster ces grossiers poèmes détaillant un personnage par jour d'un univers remplie de magie et inventer par ce cher Mashima.


	2. Poèmes de l'avant n1 Rogue

Tadam ! Ne traine pas lecteur ! Installe-toi cinq minutes et lis donc ce premier écrit !

Pour illustrer le premier décembre, c'est un adorable membre Saberthoot qui s'est imposé à mon esprit.

* * *

_**Rogue, dragon Slayer des ombres**_

Les hommes tirent des leçons du passé,  
De leurs actions, leurs choix, leurs regrets.  
En y pensant, les hommes agissent tous ainsi  
C'est leur moyen d'avancer dans la vie.

Tous les hommes sont ainsi, sauf lui…  
Les leçons lui viennent d'un avenir qu'il fuit.  
Il est impossible d'ignorer sa part d'ombre  
Qui est en son être, telle la noirceur des catacombes.

Mais le dragon connait sa faiblesse maintenant.  
Son double du futur était un avertissement.  
Il sait. Combattre ces ténèbres est possible.

Grâce à ces amis, cet espoir est visible.  
Avec cette guilde qui se décore joyeusement,  
Il dissipera la menace avenir en éblouissant le présent.

* * *

Tu as vu cher lecteur, lire cela prend autant de temps que de déguster un carré de chocolat… Cela mérite bien une petite review ?... Non ?


	3. Poèmes de l'avant n2 Laxus

Passons, cher lecteur passager, au deuxième poème, pour le deux décembre… Attention au passage, léger SPOILER sur le personnage Laxus, avec un L majuscule car ce personnage est la classe incarnée… (Oui bon, on a tous nos personnages fétiches après tout !)

Sur ces brèves paroles, je te laisse à ta brève lecture.

* * *

**Laxus, dragon Slayer de foudre**

Faible, oui, est un mot qu'il hait  
Trop entendu par son père qu'il méprise,  
Mal employé dans sa propre sottise.  
Ce mot lui rappelle son jugement passé.

Faible, de sa guilde, c'est ce qu'il croyait,  
Avant qu'une défaite ne le transforme.  
Il ne les regarde plus d'un œil morne.  
Il a appris, avec humilité, la vérité.

Faibles sont les lâches, les couards,  
Les hommes niant l'existence des autres.  
Forts sont ceux qui disent, tu es des nôtres,  
Qui se battent pour chasser les idées noires.

Faible, non, il ne sera plus jamais  
Il se le promet, il défendra sa famille.  
De sa force, il aspire, sauve la ville,  
Prouve la force des fées avant d'être emporté.

* * *

Référence aux derniers chapitres parus pour ceux qui connaissent et ont reconnu. (Je pris pour qu'il ressurgisse à grand fracas d'ailleurs !)

Ceci était moins sucré qu'un berlingot, mais si tu souhaites laisser une trace de ton passage cher lecteur, tu es le bienvenu !


	4. Poèmes de l'avant n3 Wendy

Lyra : Merci beaucoup pour l'encouragement, j'espère que tu continueras à penser que ça commence bien ;)

... Et je viens de voir ta deuxième review en même temps alors je confirme... Ce chapitre est cruellement triste (et celui d'après m'a pas mal chambouler aussi ^^). Mais j'ai fois en Laxus mine de rien !

Nous sommes le trois décembre et voici le troisième poème de ce fait sur l'une des plus jeunes membres de Fairy Tail, aussi appelé Wendy la toute mignonne.

* * *

**Wendy, dragon slayer de l'air**

« Tu as bien grandi » lui a-t-on dit.  
Une phrase chuchotée dans le vent,  
Un paradoxe pour celle qui est une enfant,  
Elle se sent bien jeune et point hardie

Pourquoi ces mots ? Elle qui ne change.  
Poitrine et corps demeurent bien frêles.  
On croit qu'elle s'effondrerait sous la grêle,  
A cacher son visage sous son éternelle frange.

Ses amis ramènent ses yeux vers le passé,  
Elle comprend alors ces douces paroles.  
Elle voit la timidité qui a pris son envol.

Avec les combats, une assurance est née.  
A présent, elle possède un souffle hurlant  
Qu'un petit dragon est devenu grand.

* * *

Si j'avais plus de temps et que je ne me limitais pas à faire le poème le jour même, j'admets que j'aurais bien aimé enjoliver le tout par un texte… Mais bon… Examen de TP oblige !… (Et bon, je me remets doucement à l'écriture aussi). Cela dit, je m'occuperais de ce que j'ai laissé un jour ou l'autre…

Trêve de bavardage cher lecteur anonyme, c'était moins sucré qu'un loukoum, mais c'est posté avec tendresse ! A demain !


	5. Poèmes de l'avant n4 Elfman

Bonsoir ! Vas-tu bien cher lecteur en ce 4 décembre ? N'as-tu pas trop froid derrière ton cher PC ?... En tout cas voici quelques mots pour réchauffer tes doux yeux.

* * *

**Elfman, mage du take-over**

En son personnage, tout doit-être un homme.  
Oui, il se doit d'imposer sa virilité.  
C'est un code qu'il s'est donné à respecter,  
Afin que jamais plus sa magie ne l'assomme.

Agir tel un homme, être un roc face au vent.  
Devenir le mur protecteur de ses deux sœurs,  
Être le poing défenseur de son âme sœur,  
Pour ne plus voir une seule larme de sang.

Être un homme pour la force il doit,  
Pourtant, quand le soir vient, il voit sa faiblesse  
Tomber humblement à genoux face aux caresses  
Qui effacent ces maux par un mouchoir de soie

Prodiguées par une femme dont la douceur  
Peut ébranler les montagnes et les océans.  
Un paradoxe, quand il sait ses combats vaillants.  
Une vérité est dévoilée en son cœur

Un homme, il est et, restera à jamais  
Protéger de ses poings, il pourra encore.  
Et pourtant des femmes, d'un commun accort,  
Le veillent pour qu'il ne puisse s'effondrer.

* * *

Oui… J'avoue, je prends Elfman Strauss pour un faux macho… En même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'Ever pourrait le mener par le bout du nez si elle le voulait ! (au passage, et, entre nous, c'est un couple charmant et surprenant).

C'était moins doré qu'un caramel beurre salé, mais la plume y était ! A demain cher lecteur anonyme ou pas !


	6. Poèmes de l'avant n5 Lisanna

5 décembre nous voilà ! Cher lecteur, anonyme ou non, voici le cinquième poème de ton calendrier improvisé.

En tête de page cette fois-ci, la benjamine des Strauss.

* * *

**Lisanna, mage du take-over**

Les fleurs éclosent, c'est le printemps.  
Sous le soleil s'épanouissent à nouveau  
Les merveilleuses denrées des champs.  
L'hiver a enfin fait son grand saut.

La jeune fille affiche un sourire,  
Tout renait tel le phœnix des cendres.  
Face à cela, elle éclate de rire,  
En phase avec ce temps tendre.

Oui, elle se sent bien renaître.  
En revenant dans son propre monde,  
Elle est parmi les différents êtres  
Qu'elle aime et la mette dans leur ronde.

Revenue enfin entre les siens…  
Elle comprend pourtant une chose  
Que la guilde apprendra pour son bien…

Pour cela, à Juvia, son aide, elle propose.  
Ces proches malgré leurs vœux,  
Seront qu'elle a grandi… sans eux.

* * *

Oui, cher lecteur, je crois qu'à travers ce poème, tu as peut-être remarqué mon envie de voir Lisanna sortir de l'ombre de son frère et sa sœur… Mais bon Mashima ne peut pas exploiter tous ces personnages hélas… MAIS ! C'est aussi pour ça que la fanfiction existe aussi après tout !

C'était moins lacté qu'un chocolat au lait, mais le cœur fondant y était ! A demain cher lecteur !


	7. Poèmes de l'avant n6 Mirajane

AH ! Je suis vraiment désolée cher lecteur ! Je suis en retard d'une journée… Pardon… Je n'avais pas prévu d'être si malade hier soir… Vraiment désolée… Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici la suite sans tarder ! (et dites-vous que parfois on oublie d'ouvrir son calendrier en chocolat après tout.)

Sur ce pour le ''6 décembre'' la magnifique porte parole de Fairy Tail !

* * *

**Mirajane, détentrice du Satan Soul**

Ange passant dans les courants,  
Dans la foule luisent ses cheveux blancs,  
Doux sont ses yeux cristallins,  
Et sa peau semble faite de lin.

Et pourtant, c'est aussi un démon féroce.  
Gare à vous si ainsi, elle s'approche.  
Seuls coups et griffes vous verrez,  
Les plus fiers implorent sa pitié.

Femme diaboliquement angélique,  
Personne ne se passe de ses tics.  
Reine du cœur des hommes

C'est une tentation en somme.  
Sa bonté est paradoxale à sa férocité,  
Gare aux ennemis à ne pas être ferrés.

* * *

Oui cher lecteur, j'aime beaucoup les Strauss semble-t-il (mais pas autant qu'un certain dragon slayer électrique ou métallique ^^).

C'est moins appétissant que des muffins, mais le moelleux voulait y être !


	8. Poèmes de l'avant n7 Erza

7 décembre nous voilà cher lecteur ! Avec en avant première cette chère Erza !

* * *

**Erza, dame surnommée Titania**

L'arme fatidique s'élance,  
Entrainé dans une sombre danse.  
La rousse fonce sur sa proie,  
L'embrochée elle le doit !

Mais hélas, elle lui échappe,  
Et cela par une simple frappe.  
Choquée, la dame écarlate  
Regarde l'étalage de pâte…

En ses yeux une lueur furieuse,  
Elle se tourne, l'air d'une tueuse.  
Oui, le coupable va payer !

D'un geste elle sort son épée.  
Oui, la belle sera sans pitié,  
Car... elle n'a pu manger son fraisier !

* * *

Je suis désolée cher lecteur, mais avec Erza, je ne pouvais écrire quelque chose de sérieux hélas… J'aime trop la tragédie de ces fraisiers pour ça !

De ce fait, c'était moins enrobé qu'une dragée, mais l'envie de donner le sourire y était.


	9. Poèmes de l'avant n8 Sting

8 décembre, huitième poème cher lecteur ! Nous sommes dans une autre guilde que Fairy Tail cette fois-ci ! Et je laisse vos charmants yeux tout à votre lecture !

* * *

**Sting, dragon slayer de lumière**

« Il est la signification de sa magie »  
Une phrase qu'il a entendu dans sa vie,  
Il y a cru, resplendissant et éclatant,  
Oui, le jeune homme s'est senti tout puissant.

Eblouir ses ennemies, il s'est amusé.  
Devant ses conquêtes, il a fanfaronné.  
Dragon lumineux voulant voler dans les cieux,  
Il n'avait que des victoires à ses beaux yeux.

Sa vie était ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprit  
Qu'en ce monde il y avait plus fort que lui.  
D'une défaite, il tira une leçon.

Oui, sa vantardise, de lui, avait eu raison.  
Des hommes, la lumière est la fierté,  
C'est à manipuler avec humilité.

* * *

Oui, certes, l'humilité ce n'est peut-être pas encore tout à fait ça chez Sting… Mais on peut espérer après tout ? (et il n'a pas mauvais fond de toute façon).

C'était moins aromatisé qu'un vin chaud, mais le côté agrume y était !


	10. Poèmes de l'avant n9 Loki

10 décembre, dixième poème cher lecteur (dans deux jours, la moitié sera passée).

Voici, un écrit en hommage à l'esprit de ces dames !

* * *

**Loki, esprit céleste du Lion**

Classe, sobre, il enfile son costard noir.  
Sans se presser, il avance dans les fourrés.  
L'esprit est prêt, sa maîtresse l'a appelé,  
Alors il apparaît calmement dans le soir,

La sauvant une fois de plus in extremis  
D'une approche ennemie bien perverse.  
Il empêche que des coups ne la traverse,  
La rattrape avant que vienne le précipice.

Toujours dans les temps, toujours au bon moment,  
Il est bien son fidèle chevalier servant,  
Charmeur des femmes, servant avant tout sa dame.

Elle a su lui rendre la fierté de son âme.  
Par un serment, à présent, il la protège,  
Il se tient derrière le siège de sa reine.

* * *

Loki est le personnage préféré de ma sœur, je lui devais bien ça ^^ (et oui, son couple préféré est également le Loki-Lucy).

Alors, c'était moins ardent qu'une liqueur de groseille, mais ça voulait donner son baume au cœur !


	11. Poèmes de l'avant n10 Fried

Nous sommes partis cher lecteur pour le dixième poème ! En son honneur, le premier membre des Rajinshûu ! Je vous laisse tout à votre lecture !

* * *

**Fried, mage des runes en cinq règles**

_**Règle numéro une**  
_Défendre L'honneur de Laxus-sama,  
Au péril de ta vie tu devras.  
Il a vu la force en toi,  
Hommage tu lui dois.

**_Règle numéro deux  
_**Le Rajinshûu est ta famille  
Vous êtes unis entre mille.  
Veille à que les liens ne se brisent,  
Entre vous rien ne se divise.

**_Règle numéro trois  
_**S'ouvrir à la guilde, il faudra.  
Ce sont des gens bien, tu verras.  
Ils banniront ta timidité  
Ils seront ta deuxième fierté.

**_Règle numéro quatre  
_**Reste stoïque en utilisant ta magie.  
Ne ris point des règles dites.  
Respecté, tu devras être  
Pour protéger tel un maître.

**_Règle numéro cinq  
_**Ton model est Laxus-sama  
Pour être à son niveau tu t'entraineras.  
Mais attention, toi-même tu resteras,  
Ta guilde te le rappellera.

* * *

Quand j'aurais plus de temps, je ferais sûrement une parodie de ce poème-là !

C'était moins nacré qu'un glaçage sucrée, mais la douceur y était !


	12. Poèmes de l'avant n11 Bixlow

11 décembre cher lecteur ! Et servi avec un poème sur un mage à la langue assez spéciale !

* * *

**Bixlow, mage de la possession**

Les passants le disent dérangés.  
Le nier, est-ce qu'il se doit ?  
Lui qui se promène avec ses poupées,  
Lui qui provoque un brin d'effroi.

Son sourire inné de psychopathe,  
Chez les gens, entraine une répulsion.  
C'est bête, il n'est point sociopathe.  
Il exprime juste ces folles expressions.

En un sens, il est un peu artiste,  
Un mage de possession original  
Qui cherche la simple piste

Du lieu où sa folie serait banale.  
Par hasard, il a fini par trouver  
Une guilde regroupant de bons tarés.

* * *

Tada, c'était le deuxième membre des Rajinshûu.  
C'était moins amère qu'une orange, mais la pulpe y était !

PS : Cher lecteur, je me permets une familiarité envers ta personne si tu es dans le même cas que moi. Les partiels approchant pour certains, d'autres entrant dans une période de révision intensive pour janvier, ou, encore à tous ceux qui se demandent comment ils vont pouvoir faire leurs courses de Noël avec tout ce boulot, je vous dit ceci : BON COURAGE !

C'est un cri du cœur à partager je crois ^^


	13. Poèmes de l'avant n12 Evergreen

12ème poème, nous arrivons à la moitié de notre voyage cher lecteur ! (noël approche !) Voici de ce fait, le dernier membre des Rajinshûu !

Lyra : Je suis ravie que le dernier poème t'ai plu =)

* * *

**Evergreen aux yeux de pierre.**

Gorgone aux yeux pétrifiant,  
Derrière tes lunettes, ton jugement,  
C'est apparemment un pouvoir monstrueux,  
Un caractère physique défectueux.

Une incarnation mythologique,  
Ajoutée d'une frayeur mystique,  
Son implanté dans ses yeux,  
Dans son beau regard mielleux.

Pourtant, être un monstre, elle ne veut.  
Alors, chaque matin, elle pare ses cheveux,  
Elle se donne allure et prestance.

Porte ses lunettes avec élégance.  
Une force cachée derrière une beauté,  
Quoi de mieux pour devenir une fée ?

* * *

Cela t'a-t-il plu cher lecteur ?...

C'était moins frais qu'un bonbon à la menthe, mais la bonne odeur y était !

Bonsoir et à demain !


	14. Poèmes de l'avant n13 Juvia

13 décembre, pour le paraît, cher lecteur, un peu de bleu en ce monde !

* * *

**Juvia, mage de l'eau.**

Plic. Ploc. Avant son cœur battait ainsi,  
Un son triste, morne, comme sa vie.  
Et un jour, en son corps joue un tambour,  
Rythme inconnu tel le ciel autour.

Ce bleu… N'est-ce pas la couleur de Juvia ?  
Elle pleure de joie, elle reste béate.  
C'est si beau, si paisible, si tranquille…  
Elle en oublie son passé fragile.

La femme de la pluie va s'éteindre,  
Le ciel gris ne va plus la restreindre.  
En femme de l'eau, elle renaît.

Portant amour et joie sur ses doux traits,  
Oui, dorénavant, elle se promet  
De se battre pour un ciel parfait !

* * *

J'aime bien Juvia… Même si c'est une folle obsessionnelle, il faut l'avouer… XD

J'ai essayé de la détacher de Grey mais... C'est pas facile hélas =/

Cher lecteur, c'était moins acidulé qu'une pomme d'amour, mais le croquant y était !


	15. Poèmes de l'avant n14 Grey

14 décembre ! Voici de quoi te rafraichir les yeux, cher lecteur, et ce n'est pas peu dire quand on sait qui le protagoniste !

* * *

**Grey, mage de glace**

Il tombe. Il a froid. Ils hurlent son nom.  
C'est ironique, il se sent gelé,  
Son beau corps gît. Son cœur est étouffé.  
Sa gorge se serre. Il perd le son.

Il souffre. Les ténèbres le drapent…  
Sursaut ! Il se réveille en sueur.  
Ce rêve… toujours les mêmes couleurs,  
Mentalement, la tête, il se frappe.

Il a goûté à la mort, c'est bien vrai…  
Il avoue. Cette vue du néant l'effraie.  
Pourtant, il referait ce sacrifice.

Pour elle, il refuse le précipice  
Plus aucun proche, mourir, ne doit  
A cette malédiction, il ne croit.

* * *

Oui… Je me suis dit que personnellement, je serai traumatisée si je m'étais vue et sentie mourir…

C'était moins doré qu'un sablé, mais le côté croustillant y était !


	16. Poèmes de l'avant n15 Happy

15ème poème cher lecteur ! Nous voilà partis pour un personnage unique en son genre !

* * *

**Happy, exceed accomplie !**

Petit chat bleu aux ailes d'ange,  
Criant à tout va que les gens s'aimeeent.  
Oh oui ! La gêne tu crées, tu sèmes,  
Et tu t'enfuies avant qu'ils ne se vengent.

« Maudit chat », entends-tu par-ci, par-là,  
Tu ris sous cape et continues  
Ce manège… Mais le mur, l'as-tu vu ?  
Aïe… Tu tombes, une bosse tu as.

La dame blonde t'a rattrapé  
Sans délicatesse, elle t'attrape le cou.  
Aïe ! Tu l'as mise à bout !  
Vite ! Au plan B, tu dois passer !

Larme à l'œil, tu la regardes.  
Comme ton ancêtre le chat Potté,  
Tes yeux doivent te faire pardonner.  
…Hourra ! Elle baisse encore sa garde !

* * *

Ce chat est décidément… Plus gamin que son maître !

Il y avait moins d'amande que dans un nougat, mais la douceur y était !


	17. Poèmes de l'avant n16 Carla

16 décembre ! Seizième poème ! Nous continuons de ce fait sur la série des chats !

* * *

**Carla, chat distingué**

Oh ciel ! Quel bande de dépravés !  
Qu'ils stoppent leur bagarre déjantée !  
Ah ! Et ce stupide chat nudiste  
Qui ne cesse de coller sa piste !

Vraiment ! Cette guilde, quelle plaie !  
Une éducation, elle doit s'occuper.  
Est-il possible d'avoir du calme ?  
Non… En bazar, ils ont la palme !

…Elle se reprend, car, après tout,  
S'ils n'étaient pas si casse cou,  
Si partout les tables ne volaient,

Ce rôle moralisateur elle n'aurait.  
Pour sa maîtresse, elle est sensée.  
…Qu'elle soit unique en ce sens la satisfait !

* * *

Un chat à prendre avec des pincettes ?... Non !

C'était moins jaune qu'une tarte au citron, mais le soleil y était !


	18. Poèmes de l'avant n17 Yukino

**Moulinette** : Oh mon dieu ! Une pluie ! Non ! Une cascade de reviews ! =D Lectrice bien identifiée pour le coup !  
Heu… Par où commencer XD Je crois que merci beaucoup serait pas mal du tout. Sinon, je suis vraiment contente (j'avais même un sourire idiot derrière mon ordi) des images que mes poèmes te donnent sur les personnages ! Ce que tu as dit sur Wendy et Elfman surtout ! Je voulais que les poèmes aient cet effet.  
Dans l'ordre autrement : Oui, Laxus DOIT faire un retour triomphant !  
Wendy est la choupitude absolue… Elle est l'image calme des dragons slayers, il en fallait bien un !  
Rien ne peut rivaliser avec un fraisier aux yeux d'Erza, je ne pouvais me permettre de finir par cela (elle aurait trouvé ça offensant et… Serait prête à sortir d'un manga pour me faire payer ^^).  
Pour Fried, le personnage est tellement… « régulé », que l'idée est venue d'elle-même XD.  
Juvia est une folle amoureuse qui reste classe… on va dire ! Pour Grey, c'est pour un avant noël, je ne me serais pas permise d'être aussi méchante (quoique…). Et pour les chats, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter =)  
Bref, merci encore pour tes reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! =)

* * *

17 décembre ! Et pour cela la deuxième constellationniste de Fiore !

* * *

**Yukino, constellationniste**

Douce, élégante, charmante,  
Une vraie poupée vivante.  
Peau blanche, vêtement de soie,  
Dans ses yeux, la mélancolie se noie.

C'est une belle demoiselle,  
Mais… La tristesse en son cœur veille.  
Comme d'autres, sur son passé,  
Elle ne peut tirer un trait.

Alors, quand vint le chevalier blanc,  
Un espoir né, changer le présent !  
La poupée souhaite se révolter,

Reprendre ce qui lui a été volé  
Cet amour, ces attentions familiales,  
Sans savoir que pour cela, sa guilde deviendra fiable.

* * *

Alors… Yukino… Bon, en était honnête, j'ai hésité entre elle et beaucoup de personnages (vu qu'après, il me reste six poèmes et qu'ils sont déjà réservés si je puis dire ^^). Mais bon, je me suis dit que c'était un personnage qui l'auteur a mis en valeur… Il y a de forte chance qu'on la revoit… Donc voilà !

C'était moins chocolaté qu'un marbré, mais les nuances y étaient !

PS : Pour demain, il est fort probable que je ne publie pas... Je ne serai pas chez moi, et, l'ordinateur ne me sera point accessible !Cela dit, pas de panique cher lecteur, je publierai au pire deux poèmes ensuite... Mais bon, c'était la moindre des choses de te prévenir !  
Bonne soirée/journée à tous !


	19. Poèmes de l'avant n18 Levy

Moulinette : Ne t'excuse pas au contraire, je t'en remercie ! Et je te remercie pour celle-ci aussi ! Oui, la revoir serait sympa (d'autant plus que ce serait encore l'occasion de voir les clés du zodiaque réunies encore une fois !).

Avec du retard, le 18ème poème (et non, je n'ai pu avoir d'ordi hier soir ^^). Bon visionnage cher lecteur !

* * *

**Levy, mage des mots**

Petite et friande de vieilles légendes,  
La demoiselle lit les récits des landes,  
S'attarde sur les belles fées disparues  
Source d'un savoir aujourd'hui inconnu.

D'elles, seul trace antique : la magie !  
Dans son cœur d'enfant, un souhait gît.  
Elle veut que les mots lus prennent vie,  
Témoins de l'héritage dont elle se nourrit.

Ainsi, sa magie devint son imagination,  
Ces histoires lues avec passion,  
Sous ses doigts prennent forme.

Ses lettres traduisent ses rêves énormes.  
Son don est peut-être faible et frivole,  
Pourtant, il peut s'épanouir en prenant son envol.

* * *

Ah Levy ! Un personnage que j'apprécie énormément, même avant l'apparition de sa romance avec Gajeel ^^ Pourquoi ?... J'adore sa magie ! C'est polyvalent, intellectuel et esthétique ! Que demander de plus ? Ah oui, c'est plus un cerveau qu'une combattante et… ça lui donne un certain charme. (Et ça lui permet de se faire sauver par un mage d'acier mine de rien).

C'était moins épicé qu'un lait de poule, mais le velouté y était !


	20. Poèmes de l'avant n19 Gajeel

Nous sommes partis pour le 19 décembre ! Avec MON personnage préféré pour la peine ^^

* * *

**Gajeel, Dragon slayer d'acier**

Repenti… L'est-il totalement ?  
Sur ses mains a coulé un liquide sanglant.  
Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le sein,  
C'était celui d'une personne bien…

Un bout de femme sans mal,  
Dont le pardon n'a pas d'égal.  
Elle fait partie de ceux  
Qui lui ont ouvert les yeux.

Sans paroles magiques, sans artifice,  
Il essaye de purger son vice.  
Cette haine intérieure est poussière.

Il n'en veut plus à la Terre entière.  
Le dragon trouve un vrai équilibre,  
La paix intérieure le rend plus libre.

* * *

Si je ne peux définitivement pas en vouloir à Juvia, c'est bien à cause de ce personnage… Mon dieu, mais je serai pareil qu'elle avec Grey-sama ! Ses cheveux sont tellement classe ! Tout est cool chez lui et puis… Oui… J'avoue être une super fan du GaLe ^^' Donc depuis... Je n'ai d'yeux que pour eux !

C'était moins charmant qu'un macaron, mais les saveurs y étaient !


	21. Poèmes de l'avant n20 Lucy

Moulinette : Hihi ! Merci pour le compliment sur le poème dédié à Gajeel (mais attention, ne dis pas trop fort qu'il a un grand cœur… ça pourrait se retourner contre toi s'il le savait !). C'est vrai que pour Levy, j'ai quand même fait une vision personnelle de sa magie ^^ (mais je ne regrette point !). Encore merci pour tes superbes reviews cher lectrice ! =)

20ème poème ! Ah ! C'est fou comme le mois de décembre passe vite ! Nous approchons de Noël à grand pas, et pour se rapprocher de cette voie voici une belle blondinette !

* * *

**Lucy, mage constellationniste**

Blonde aguicheuse aux courbes généreuses,  
Tes vêtements te vont merveilleusement.  
Le passage de ton corps crée des envieuses,  
Ou attire les pervers… Malheureusement.

Ah ! Il est bon d'avoir quelques charmes,  
Des ennemis se retrouvent bien surpris  
Qu'une blondinette les désarme  
Grâce à sa force et son esprit.

Vivre dans la noblesse a eu un avantage,  
Les apparences sont bien trompeuses,  
Et sous son allure de dame sage,

La mage peut se montrer audacieuse  
Comme les autres, elle a progressé,  
Gare à ne pas trop vous y frotter !

* * *

Petite hommage au fait que Lucy m'a impressionné quelque peu durant son combat contre Flare !

Sinon, c'était moins pourpre que de la confiture de prune, mais le délice y était… (oui, je commence à sécher pour mes phrases de fin…)

PS : Bonnes vacances pour certains !


	22. Poèmes de l'avant n21 Natsu

Moulinette : On va dire merci pour le poème alors XD Quant à Lucy… Ouais… Elle ne me gène pas, mais elle n'est pas dans mes personnages favoris, mais comme toi j'ai bien aimé son combat contre Flare, ça lui a mis un petit coup de force ^^

Poème 21… On arrive au héros de l'histoire cher lecteur !

* * *

**Natsu, dragon slayer du feu**

Est-il un génie incompris ?  
Ou, un idiot avec des éclairs lucides ?  
Ce dragon est un mystère de la vie,  
Son esprit paraît aussi rempli que vide…

Le leader du feu est bien déroutant,  
Il ne cesse de foncer à tout va.  
L'imprévisibilité, il a ça dans le sang.  
Ah ! Comment cerner ce dragon là ?

C'est une cause bien perdu  
Que d'essayer de le cerner.  
Beaucoup ont tenté, et, furent déçus

Pourtant, il a y une chose qui ce sait,  
Quand il déclare « Je m'enflamme »,  
C'est un sourire pour le cœur de toutes les âmes.

* * *

Cher lecteur, c'est un peu le héros du manga, donc, je ne vais pas m'attarder !

C'était moins chaud qu'un beignet flambé, mais la flamme y était !


	23. Poèmes de l'avant n22 Igneel

Moulinette : De ce fait, je vais dire encore un merci sincère. Il n'y a rien à ajouter ;)

Cher lecteur, poème numéro 22 ! Et oui, plus que deux et, c'est Noël ! =) Pour se faire, poème plus long et plus irrégulier que d'habitude !

* * *

**Igneel, chronique du roi des flammes**

_Naissance_

Il y a plus de trois mille ans,  
Un dragon est né d'un volcan.  
La lave en fusion ne le consumait point,  
La cendre exhalée ne le dérangeait en rien.

Il le sait, il est de feu et de sang,  
Il est le premier de son clan.  
C'est lui le maître des flammes,  
A peine né, il se doit de guider d'autres âmes.

_Règne_

Le dragon a plus de mille ans,  
A ses semblables, il a offert le feu et le sang,  
Il est reconnu tel un empereur,  
Pourtant, en solitaire, il préfère passer ses heures.

Respecté pour sa patience et sa magie,  
Les dragons savent ces victoires, personne ne le nuit.  
Ces sujets du feu s'inclinent quand il passe,  
Dans leur tête, jamais il ne trépasse.

_Guerre_

Le dragon a plus de deux mille ans,  
Du ciel, il voit le feu et le sang,  
Le résultat d'un conflit entre tous les dragons,  
Attaquer ses semblables, n'est-ce pas perdre la raison ?

L'ancien roi soupire tristement, puis se reprend,  
Il est trop tard pour les lamentations à présent.  
Hommes et dragons font face au résultat du conflit,  
Ils stopperont Acnologia, la monstruosité de la vie…

_Vieillesse_

Le dragon a plus de trois mille ans,  
Le dragon est las du monde présent.  
Peu ont survécu parmi ces frères,  
Ils lui manquent, bien qu'il soit solitaire.

C'est à cette pensée qu'il la sent,  
Elle est là. L'odeur du feu et du sang.  
En son centre, il perçoit la chair,  
Dans ce carnage, un bébé à la peau clair.

Le dragon s'étonne, pourquoi l'a-t-il sauvé ?  
A cette question, la réponse se soumet,  
Depuis des années, il a trop longtemps erré,  
Il est temps avec cet enfant de se poser.

* * *

Igneel… Où le dragon qu'y est le but de base de ce shônen, et… Qu'on verra apparaître dans 150 ans ? ^^

Allez, c'était moins vieux que du pain perdu, mais la cuisson y était !


	24. Poèmes de l'avant n23 Makarov

Moulinette : Héhé ! Encore merci pour le poème précédent ! J'ai hâte aussi pour les dragons (surtout que c'est classe comme créature !) =)

23 décembre ! Plus qu'un jour avant le réveillon ! ;)

* * *

**Makarov, maître de Fairy Tail**

Non, vraiment, de cette place il ne voulait,  
Honnêtement, il savait ce qui le précédait,  
Les tâches incombées, tout ce travail…  
Non, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille !

Le choix, pourtant, il n'a pas eu,  
Veiller sur sa guilde il a dû.  
Alors, au fil des ans, il apprend,  
Jongle entre le conseil, les remboursements…

A ces enfants, des valeurs il transmet,  
Après tout, ce sont de futures fées,  
Une image respectable ils doivent donner.

Mais, en les voyant tous chahuter,  
Il se dit que cette jeunesse en fleur,  
Qui se bat avec ferveur, c'est ça le bonheur.

* * *

C'était moins mou qu'un chamalow, mais la guimauve y était !


	25. Poèmes de l'avant n24 Mavis

Moulinette : Oh ! tu as tellement bien deviné la suite ma chère ) Et oui, je préfère finir par les origines que les héros ^^ D'où le trio de Igneel, le maître et… Mavis !  
PS : merci d'avoir corrigé ma faute du coup, j'ai rectifié ! ) Et merci pour le super soutient que tu m'as apporté pour ce calendrier de l'avent improvisé !

Dernier poème ! De ce fait, premier maître !

* * *

**Mavis, la première fée**

La vie est un conte de fée,  
Qui se doit d'être tissée.  
Telles étaient les pensées de la mage,  
Et de son groupe considéré comme sage.

La vie se doit d'être préservée,  
La défendre par une guilde, ils ont osé.  
Par des manières un peu farfelues,  
Ils en mettent plein la vue.

A ceux qui entraînent la mort,  
Ils causent un sacré tord…  
Grâce aux valeurs qu'elle a données,

Des défenseurs sont nés…  
Entrainant à leur passage… un bordel,  
Sinon, ils ne seraient pas de Fairy Tail !

* * *

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !

C'est plus sur le fait que Fairy Tail ne change pas que sur Mavis mais bon… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui offrir un poème qui aurait narré un peu son histoire (comme pour Igneel). J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !

Je vous laisse ! Une contrée sans ordi m'attend à présent ! ^^ (d'où le fait que je poste mon poème plutôt... Je suis déjà en retard ^^)


End file.
